


Two can play at this game

by sailorkittycat



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Professor Tom, Teacher-Student Relationship, University, au!tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:51:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8684758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorkittycat/pseuds/sailorkittycat
Summary: Professor Hiddleston is hell bent on seducing the ever calm and collected Kalinda, who herself, is adamant on finding out whether there’s any truth to those rumors…





	

When Kalinda had first knocked on Professor Hiddleston’s door she wasn’t sure what to expect; she had heard the rumours, of course, her roommate Bonnie had been in his Thursday morning Shakespeare class and would practically swoon every time she spoke of her lecturer.

“I could feel his eyes penetrating my soul!” Bonnie had exclaimed over a late night bowl of popcorn and a film that they had stopped watching thirty minutes ago “they carried the intensity of a thousand suns!”

“This is how I know you’re a drama major” Kalinda groaned, rolling her eyes although she still smiled at her friend’s dramatic antics “honestly; I think you may be exaggerating there. I bet he’s not that great.”

“You haven’t even seen him Kally!” Bonnie said throwing pieces of popcorn at her roommate angrily “trust me, he’s gorgeous and I am beyond jealous that you get to spend time with him AND get extra credit!”

As soon as she set her eyes on him, she decided that he wasn’t for her. Thin lips that resembled a paper cut was definitely not her cup of tea, although the auburn hair and fashion choices could score a few points. He was dressed semi formally, as were all the lecturers at the university but there was something particularly captivating about the light blue shirt and the black trousers. Kalinda pinned it on his sculpted forearms which were displayed nicely all thanks to the rolled up sleeves but she did raise an eyebrow at the tightness of his shirt; it almost looked as if the buttons were straining to maintain their places and a strange fear of one of the buttons flying off and hitting her in the eye filled her thoughts as she stepped into his office.

“I’m afraid you’ll have your work cut out for you” Professor Hiddleston said, hands on hips as she surveyed the room.

“You must have been a nightmare as a child” Kalinda couldn’t help but say. There was an undeniable presence of books in the room; they were everywhere, like some sort of miniature library. A good amount was shoved into the two bookcases but then there were some stacked in piles on the floor and others lay across his desk waiting to be saved. The mahogany desk itself was strewn with papers and folders begging for salvation. “I feel so sorry for your mum” Kalinda added.

Professor Hiddleston laughed “Organisation has never been one of my finer points.” If this was the state of his office, Kalinda could only imagine what horrors his home contained. She raised an eyebrow at him but smiled, not wanting to make enemies with the man she’d be spending the next few weeks with. After all, it was an easy way to get extra credit and where Professor Hiddleston lacked skills in organisation, Kalinda could make up for it.

“I guess I better get started” she said and she pulled her shoulder length dark brown hair into a low ponytail.

She worked diligently, keeping to herself as she began to collect his books and place them by the foot of the bookcase. He didn’t expect any long, deep conversations but the silence had been a surprise to him; she emitted no groans or sighs or mutterings of any kind. If he listened very closely he could hear her soft footsteps or the swish of her ponytail along with the steady, near silence of her breathing. He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t paused to look at her at work. She was far from unattractive; the setting sun had ignited her skin to a warm, amber brown and her hair that he had suspected was black was revealed to be a rich, dark brown colour instead. She was dressed simply, a pair of skinny blue jeans and a fitted grey t-shirt and yet he struggled not to stare at her modest curves.

She was well aware of his stare; she could practically feel it on her. Kalinda would usually cite herself as a confident person, someone who was well aware of how cute they were thank you very much but there was something flattering about catching Professor everybody-wants-me Hiddleston’s eye. Two could play at this game.

***

The next time she saw him it was the next morning when she was shadowing a class of his on 20th century poetry. She had arrived ten minutes early to help him set up and casually strolled into the lecture hall.

“Professor Hiddleston?” She asked, his back was turned to her and she noticed that he was wearing a white shirt today with a pair of navy trousers. Admittedly, the ensemble looked good on him, although Kalinda wouldn’t class Professor Hiddleston as swoon worthy like Bonnie would, he was still an attractive man, he had to be in his thirties at the most even though there were tell tale signs of age, like the slowly receding hair line and the skin on the sides of his eyes that would crinkle whenever he smiled but even those features were quite attractive, in a certain way.

“Kalinda” he resisted the temptation to rake his eyes down her body until he had handed her some papers and her back was turned. Summer had come into full bloom and everyone, whether they were students or staff, praised the sun’s rays and climbing temperature for being present after a particularly cold winter. Shorter, lighter clothing options were becoming a less rare sight on campus and Kalinda was no exception. Professor Hiddleston – Tom – had not truly appreciated the creation of the simple cut out until that very moment; Kalinda had chosen to wear a black sleeveless dress with cut out detailing around the shoulder area as well as the waist, revealing smooth brown skin that he would give anything to feel.

It was downright cruel to keep concentrating on the lesson rather than the young woman sitting nearby and on several occasions Tom had cast glances at her, watching the way the mid-thigh length dress rode up a little bit more when she crossed her ankles. She kept her head down though, robbing him of exchanging glances with her. It was a well known fact that Professor Hiddleston was a massive flirt and according to some rumours he followed them up too, although Kalinda wasn’t sure how truthful those accounts were but anything was possible.

When it had finally come to the end of the lesson, Kalinda waited patiently as the Professor said goodbye to his students; leaning against his desk, his arms folded, nodding and smiling and even winking at his pupils. She approached him when the last student had left the room, casting a wistful glance at their teacher one last time.

“What did you think?” Tom asked, turning around to tend to the desk.

“Of what?”

“The lecture, what did you think of it?” He asked, turning to make eye contact I’d appreciate a second opinion.”

“You make quite the impression” she said, her tone was constantly calm, as if nothing could throw her off.

He raises an eyebrow at the half compliment “Do I?”

“Your students seemed very engaged” she said diplomatically, in fact if Professor Hiddleston really dissected it he would accuse her of mocking him and his students. The first two rows were filled exclusively with girls; Professor Hiddleston always managed to find himself teaching more females than males but he would dismiss it with a sly smile.

“But you weren’t?” He asked, trying to crack Kalinda.

“Poetry is not really my cup of tea” she shrugged nonchalantly “flowery language does nothing for me.” She leaves the room, holding his files as she makes her way to his office with him following behind her a few seconds after her final comment.

She’s baiting him and he knows it; the thoughts plague him long past bedtime and he feels nothing short of exhilarated. Classic romance wasn’t the way to her heart, so what was? She wanted something more direct clearly but he wondered if she only wanted him to say the words so that she could turn him down. She was the cat and he was the mouse.

***

It’s finally Friday and the relief of the end of the working week could be found in every crevice of the university. Bonnie had begged Kalinda to tell her everything she could about working with Professor Hiddleston but Kalinda had just shrugged, claiming she wasn’t impressed. In truth, Kalinda was starting to see the appeal of the lecturer but she kept it to herself.

In contrast to this, Professor Hiddleston did not keep his attraction to Kalinda a secret at all. If the lady didn’t want hearts and flowers then he needed to change his usual approach to something blunt; he needed to be forward.

“This shade of green looks particularly delicious against your skin” he had purred, earning him a quirked eyebrow but a smile too.

“Thank you, I know” she said confidently, which in turn, had made him smile. It would be impossible to not register the vivid shade of green against her long, brown limbs. He noticed that they had darkened by a fraction thanks to the sun and he mentally praised the sun too for its contribution. “We have to go now, Professor” she said, looking up at the clock “your final class starts soon.”

The class itself was on Sonnets and in particular, Sonnet 129, which Professor Hiddleston felt was all but apt. If his thoughts at night were not ‘lust in action’ he wasn’t sure what was. He takes his time reading the sonnet, the deep timbres of his voice filling the room. He extended the sibilance; taking care to emphasise the certain words in hope of getting Miss Cool and Collected the exact opposite of her title. He dared to peek out of the corner of his eye at her and found no rubbing of thighs or biting of lips. She was busy marking work he had set her, even going so far as to yawn quietly as she scanned the page. Throughout the lesson he hoped to tempt her gaze or at least her ears; sex catches everyone’s attention… Except for Kalinda’s, who seemed to be fully concentrated on the work at hand.

The lack of attention made him feel a little hurt, admittedly, even down hearted to a certain extent. Perhaps he would have to wave his white flag and give up; perhaps Kalinda wasn’t as interested in him as he thought and after all, who was he to chase a girl who genuinely didn’t want to be chased? Perusing a girl who did not want to be perused meant leaving her alone, any man should be able to work that out.

His disappointment seeped into his face and Kalinda, who was far from touchy feely, noticed and wondered if this, was another ploy of his for her hand.

She decided to indulge him “is something wrong, Professor?” she asked, watching as he fiddled with his pen. The lesson had finished a few minutes ago and they had returned to his office.

“I just don’t think that lesson went very well” he lied, offering her a sheepish smile.

“I wouldn’t say that” she said “your students seemed positively charmed by your words, especially the female ones.”

“You seemed less than interested” he noted, immediately regretting the words. There’s a sudden pause and then Kalinda snickers.

“Is this what that’s about?” she asked “I was only doing my work; I’m a very dedicated kind of a girl.”

“I know” he said, running a hand through his hair “I was hoping to turn you on to poetry.” The unintentional innuendo does not go unnoticed by Kalinda.

“Hoping to turn me on to poetry?” She repeated and Tom realises his mistake.

“Uh, I just meant th-“ his garbled words are interrupted by Kalinda’s fingertips playing with his tie.

“Oh, I think I know just what you meant” she teases with a wink “I’ve heard the rumours Professor, don’t think me so coy” she tugs at his tie, bringing him closer down to her so that her lips brushed his ear “I guarantee I’m not.”

This was a definite change from the usual; Professor Hiddleston was always in control in situations like this. He would be the one to tease; to command; to make a girl beg for him to satisfy the quench they had. The girls were happy to let Tom do it and Tom was more than delighted to be of service.

“I never thought you were” Tom said, finding his voice “although, I am curious Kalinda, why tease me so?”

“I wasn’t impressed by you” she said nonchalantly, although her fingers still fondled the soft material of his red tie “you’ve charmed practically everyone here and I just didn’t see what all the fuss was about.”

“And now?”

“I think I still need a little bit of convincing, Professor” she looked up at him through her long, dark eyelashes “do you really live up to all those stories?”

“It depends on the story” he said simply “tell me what you’ve heard.”

“Only that you fuck girls right here on your desk” she strays away from him to sit on his desk, her fingers drum against the wood in a steady beat “I’ve even heard that you’re good at it but I suppose I’ll have to be the judge of that.”

Tom locks his office door, not wanting to be interrupted before moving to stand in front of her. How long had he dreamed of touching this smooth, brown skin? Or tasting her sweet juices? Or hearing her moan his name? “First, strip” he commanded, wanting to see her, all of her. Kalinda, who was so sure that everything was in her favour, stared at him, slightly confused at the change of power but she obeyed. First to come off was the tank top, exposing a lacy black bra to him. Then, she let the skirt drop to the floor before kicking it next to the crumpled black tank top. Her wedges were easily kicked off and joined her crumpled clothes. Professor Hiddleston noticed that her lingerie was matching and he smirked, clearly she too, had been thinking of this.

“All of it” Tom said, his voice was calm but firm and she bit her lip as she realised how he was still dressed and she was nearly naked. Most boys had been so submissive with her that she felt it natural to take the lead and she had expected the same with Professor Hiddleston but she was wrong. Still, there was a first time for everything and she would be lying if she had said it wasn’t arousing in the slightest.

She unclipped the bra and then tugged down her panties, leaving them too, in the pile of clothes and then waited patiently for him to tell her what to do. Her nerves were buzzing around her body and goosebumps had already broken out at the feeling of the air touching her naked body. Where would he touch her first? What would he touch her with? His lips? His fingers? His tongue? Something else?

“Hop onto my desk” he murmured and she sat down, the cool wood of his now spotless desk made her hiss in surprise, she hadn’t realised how hot her skin was and the sudden change in temperature reminded her of how aroused she was. He had a half smile on his lips as he took a step towards her “where to begin” he mused out loud. His bare hands hovered above her fleshy, brown thighs; even though he wasn’t technically touching her, she could still feel the heat of his hands as if he were. He took his time, moving his hands further north and she parted her legs in hope that he would start there but he simply chuckled and moved past, up her stomach and to her straining breasts before reaching her cheeks. He cupped them and moved her face closer to his own, softly kissing her. The gentle action after so much waiting makes her moan in his mouth. He leaves her lips, kissing down neck, listening to her gasp as he coaxes her nipple to harden with the help of his tongue. He mimics the actions of his tongue on her other nipple but in the opposite direction with his finger.

“Ah! Professor!” Kalinda cries, the break of her normally placid behaviour is just about as exciting to him as her crying out his title rather than his name. He decides to use it in his favour.

“Do you like this?” He asks as his fingers trickle down to her thighs, massaging the thin skin of her upper thigh. It persuades her legs to part even more and he can see her glistening wet “are you all wet for your professor, Kalinda? Speak up.”

“Y-Yes Professor” she manages to mewl. Being the one being controlled instead of the one in control is strangely erotic to Kalinda, she never thought she’d enjoy it and yet she does. She leans back onto her elbows, opening her body up to him.

“You’re laid out like a feast for me” he groans and Kalinda swears the sound of his zipper is one akin to a hymn. Tom takes his hard cock into his hands, moving his hand up and down so that a bead of pre cum oozes out before slipping on a condom and then pushing into her cunt.

“Fuck!” The expletive spills from her lips followed by a deep moan.

“Shhh darling, you don’t want someone knocking on the door, wanting to know what’s going on do you?” he’s fully sheathed in her now and he gives her a few moments to adjust to him before she nods to let him now that he can start moving. He starts thrusting into her, at first he’s slow but the pace builds up and he starts to slam into her as the soundtrack of their moans mingled with the sound of his balls slapping against her fills the room.

“You feel so good” she moans and she has to fight against every fibre of her being to not scream his name out loud. Kalinda was never quiet in bed, a quality that some had loved and others had detested but Tom seemed to take pleasure in each noise. He seems eager to push her to her limit too; his finger rubs circles onto her clit and she bites her lip to muffle her moans.

“Cum for me Kalinda” he says, speeding up his actions when he feels the tell tale signs of her legs shaking. It doesn’t take long for her to quiver around him, squeezing his cock and consequently, causing him to reach his climax too. She lies back onto the desk as he pulls out, leaning his head onto her body as they both try to catch their breath.

“Do you have any plans for this weekend?” He asks, his heart rate has begun to climb down and it’s becoming easier to breathe again.

“No, why?” She smiles, knowing full well what he’ll ask.

“Because I think I’d like a repeat of this” he says, lifting his head.

“Me too” she chuckles weakly “but I have a request.”

“Anything” he says and kisses her salty skin before looking her in the eyes.

“Next time, I’m in charge.”

“Deal.”


End file.
